Second Chances
by addekfanatic19
Summary: Derek and Addison are going through their divorce. She had already moved to LA when she is called back (by Derek) to do a consult on a quints case coming in. While she is there, a shooting rocks the Seattle Grace Hospital leaving Addison Montgomery-Shepherd left fighting for her life. My version of the Gary Clark shooting. Please give it a chance. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay, I thought I would just try this theory and see where it goes! Please, R and R!**

She had arrived at the Seattle Grace Hospital early that morning; Derek had asked her to come to Seattle to do a consult on a quintuplet case that was coming in later on in the week, he knew that she liked to come in and figure out all of the background information she could ahead of time prior to them coming in to eliminate the majority of problems that could occur in surgery. She had wondered why the hospital was very quiet, hell, even the patient rooms were vacant; now that she was standing on the bridge staring down the barrel of a gun.

She now knew why.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?" The man offered her a metal flask, knowing his gun wasn't going to be lowered anytime soon, she took the flask from him and sniffed it; "Vodka, nice stuff." He gasped as she proceeded to pour the contents of the flask onto the floor.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Okay, listen, you are going to have to make a choice." She told him, hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised, "SWAT is going to come flooding in her momentarily and they won't kill you. They are going to arrest you and take you to jail where you will rot in a cell until your body decomposes; now, if you shoot yourself, then you are free and you can spend the rest of eternity with your wife."

"Y-You know my Allison?" He said, the gun wavered in his hand but still remained pointed at her head. It was quite obvious that he was drunk; his eyes were bloodshot and he smelt so strongly like alcohol that he was standing a few feet in front of her and it stung her eyes from there. She had to be honest with herself in that moment, she was scared shitless, but her friends worked at this hospital and she didn't know if they were still in here; this man was a threat to their lives and she would gladly give her life to protect them if it came down to it.

"No, no...I didn't know your wife personally." She admitted, looking down at the ground. "Actually, when she was here; someone very close to me was the doctor who treated her."

"You," he growled, "Are friends with Derek Shepherd?"

"You see, here is the thing, Mister Clark; I've been thinking. You don't want to kill Derek, do you? I mean, given he did take your wife away from you, you want to make him feel the same pain that you felt when he gave the order to unplug her from life support."

"Yes, I do." His eyes narrowed as he took the safety off of his gun, "I will not ask you again...Where is Derek Shepherd?"

"You didn't let me finish. You do have a third option, you see."

"And what is that?"

"If you kill Derek, you just take him out of his misery and he won't feel any pain. It's the easy way out, however, if you want him to suffer; even steven, he took your wife from you...You should take his wife from him."

"He doesn't have a wife."

"Yes, he does. My name is Doctor Addison Montgomery-Shepherd," She paused, _you can to this Addison...It's the only way you can protect them...Him_, "I am his wife."

**ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK ADDEK **

"Is everybody out of the hospital yet?" Derek asked Miranda as they stood by the SWAT team's 'command center'. "They are evacuating the Pediatrics floor as we speak; every other wing has been cleared." Miranda told him.

Derek felt kind of bad for Addison; he had asked her to come to Seattle to consult on a quintuplet case that was coming in at the end of the week just to have a shooter reek havoc in his hospital on the day of her arrival? He knew the sole reason he invited her down to Seattle wasn't just because he needed her to consult on a patient, but it was also because he missed her; Derek had broken up with Meredith a while ago because he realized something that blew his mind.

All along he thought that he was going for the 'Anti-Addison'.

But, in truth, it was the exact opposite.

The only reason that he was trying to find somebody else was because he was still madly in love with Addison and it took being with Meredith for him to realize that; Meredith hated Christmas and juju. Meredith didn't wear corsets or lace like Addison did. All in all, Meredith was exactly like a little girl who wore 'Hello Kitty' bras with matching underwear.

Derek froze in place when he thought about Addison, where was she? He frantically looked through the crowd grid-by-grid just to come up unsuccessful when he couldn't spot her crimson-red hair in the crowd. "Miranda," he said slowly to get her attention as he picked through the crowd one more time, "Where is Addison?"

"Last I saw her she was waiting for you in your office, said that you two needed to talk?"

Derek's heart dropped when she told him that, the color left his face when he thought of her alone in the hospital, they weren't divorced yet; that was what she most likely wanted to talk about, why he hadn't given the papers to his lawyer yet. Addison had left two weeks ago for Los Angeles and he had agreed to hand in the papers to his lawyer and finalize the divorce when she left, but he didn't, the sole reason why he broke up with Meredith was simple; he wanted his wife back.

He never signed the papers.

He was going to go after her.

To fight for Addison.

``Oh my god!`` someone yelled as chatter broke out through the growing crowd in front of him, wondering what all the screaming and commotion was about, Derek rounded the corner and looked up to where all the bystanders were pointing. He recognized the shooter right off the bat, it was Gary Clark, the man who was angry at Derek for giving the order to stop working on his wife because she signed a DNR that he had no choice but to respect. But that wasn`t the thing that scared him the most about the situation, in Gary Clark`s tight grasp with a gun pointed at her side was Addison; Derek watched as she pressed her hand against the glass in front of her and looked down at Derek.

Derek shook his head, desperately hoping that she understand that he was telling her not to do it. Not to risk her life to save his 'I'm sorry' she mouthed to him as tears streamed down her face.

"Derek," Callie's voice came as she tried to pull him away and out of the crowd so that he couldn't watch, "we have to go. You don't want to watch this."

"Addison, no!" He let out a blood-curling scream as a proud grin crossed Gary's face which made Derek cringe out of disgust as he once again took the safety off of his gun and pulled the trigger.

One shot.

Derek dropped to his knees at the sound, watching as Addison's body dropped lifelessly to the ground leaving a bloody handprint smear on the glass; Derek couldn't take his gaze off of the window overlooking the bridge as SWAT flooded the bridge.

Two shots.

Gary Clark quickly joined Addison on the ground.

Without thinking, Derek got up from his knees and ran inside the hospital, not thinking about anybody else around him; he was focused on Addison, he had to get to Addison. He knew that Callie was right at his heels, that was why she was one of his best friends here, because no matter what she would back him up. "I'm sorry sir, you can't come in here!" An officer blocked Derek off from setting foot onto the bridge, he could see Addison slumped against the railing, blood quickly pooling underneath her body.

"She's my wife!" He cried, pushing his way past the officer, he ran to Addison and dropped to his knees beside her. Derek took Addison into his arms and held her, "D-D-Derek?" Her voice came weakly, he looked down at her through tearful eyes.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm here." He soothed her as he secured his hands on her wound, trying his best to stop the bleeding, "Torres, I need a medic over here!"He yelled out before turning his attention back to Addison whose breathing kept getting worse and worse. He could tell that she was getting tired just by the way that her eyes slowly drooped close, he had to keep her awake, she had to stay alive; "You stay awake, you hear me? You don't fall asleep on me."

"Der, I-I can't f-feel my legs." She said quietly, her voice even weaker than it was before. His head snapped down and his gaze met hers, "What did you say?"

"I-I can't feel m-my l-legs." Was the last thing that Addison said before her eyes shut and her body went limp, Derek cried over his wife as the Paramedics arrived on the scene with the stretcher, they told him that they were going to bring her to Mercy West Hospital for the time being; Callie came and held Derek back as they took Addison out of his arms and placed her on the stretcher before wheeling her back down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Please don't take her," Derek sobbed, "Please don't take her."

**Authors Note: It was just my little twist on the Gary Clark shooting. What did you think? REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been in Ontario for the past couple of days and have been unable to post anything. Please, enjoy! **

The doors to the Mercy West Emergency Unit burst open as Nancy walked in, having sped over from Seattle Presbyterian where she was doing a consult; she knew there was a chance that she would get here before they arrived from Seattle Grace, making a beeline for the front desk she cleared her throat. "Excuse me? Can you tell me if an Addison Forbes Montgomery has been brought in yet?"

The nurse shook her head.

"How about Addison Shepherd?"

"Ma'am, I already told you." The nurse paused and looked up at Nancy for a brief moment before going back to typing. "We don't have anybody by that name her—"

"Listen, she was involved in that shooting at Seattle Grace Hospital about a half hour ago, Okay? So if you know _anything_."

"Did you say that she was involved in that hospital shooting?" Nancy nodded. "That ambulance is still en-route to the hospital. You can have a seat in the seating area and wait for them to arrive if that is alrigh—"

"Nancy!" A voice echoed through the almost empty Emergency Room lobby, she turned around to see Miranda and a few other Attendings from the hospital rushing towards her, enveloping the smaller woman in a hug; "They haven't brought her in yet, Miranda. Do you know where she was shot or how bad it is?"

"You know as much as I do," Miranda shot an apologetic look to the nurse sitting at the front desk before heading to the seating area where they both sat, "All I know is that Derek saw it happen, he rushed to her side and tried his best to stop the bleeding. Callie had to hold him back so the Paramedics could tend to her."

Nancy's eyes widened in shock, she opened her mouth to respond when the doors flung opened again revealing two doctors pushing the gurney and one Paramedic on top administering CPR to the patient as they continued to move; "thirty two year old Caucasian female, shot in the side. No exit wound and has lost a lot of blood. She's unresponsive." Both Nancy and Miranda stood, barely getting a glance at the woman before they rushed her through another set of doors adjacent to the waiting room.

Nancy rushed after them only to be stopped by Richard.

"You can't go back there."

"I'm a Doctor, I can help her." Nancy growled. "Now get out of my way."

"Right now you aren't a doctor in this situation." He paused. "You are a part of her family which means you have to sit out here and _wait_ like everybody else."

Nancy was about to start arguing when she saw Derek enter the room at a very slow pace, "Derek." She sighed as she approached him before hugging him, silently thanking god that at least _he_ wasn't injured. "Where did they take Addison?" His voice was cold and absent which broke Nancy's heart. "They took her straight to surgery. We have to wait out here." Nancy sighed as she scanned her brother, "In the meantime...Do you want to go get changed? Y-You're shirt is covered in blood."

Nancy groaned when the words came out of her mouth, she knew she shouldn't have said them when Derek looked down at his shirt before backing against the wall. He sunk to the floor with his head in his hands wondering how he would survive if Addison died. Hours passed and more Doctors, both Attendings and residents including Meredith and Cristina, showed up at the hospital to support Addison. When Sam and Naomi arrived with the rest of Derek's family, they brought a change of clothes suggested by Nancy. It was Naomi who managed to pull Derek out of his thoughts long enough to get him to change; now he was sitting in the same spot in clean clothes.

"Hey, dude." Mark's voice echoed. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Mark Anthony Sloan!" Callie slapped him hard on the chest. He just blew her off with a, "What? He just thinks he can check out and ignore all of us? The shooting, Addison lying on an OR table, it doesn't affect just him." Mark growled. "It affects all of us."

"The man _held_ her while she bled out on the bridge. She _died_ in his arms, Mark; I had to _restrain_ him so the Paramedics could take her." Callie yelled as somebody cleared their throat, their gazes from the two arguing colleagues to the surgeon standing in front of the group staring at all of them, "Is there any family here for a Doctor Addison Shepherd?"

"I'm her husband." Derek said as he stood up, Mark huffed; he glared at him before turning back to the doctor. "How is she?"

"Would you mind stepping aside with me so that we can talk? We have some important things we need to discuss." The surgeon said solemnly, Derek shook his head in response, "N-no. Whatever you have to tell me, you can say it in front of them." They all watched as the surgeon sat down and crossed her arms, "When the bullet entered your wife's body it cut a path through some of her major organs which we were able to repair easily. However, the bullet didn't go through and through, it lodged itself into her spine."

Various 'oh my god's' could be heard throughout the room as the surgeon paused to let what she had just told them sink in. Naomi let out a long breath as she rested her hand on Derek's knee when she sat down in between her and Nancy. "I-I-Is she?" Derek's voice cracked. The surgeon shook her head. "No, she is alive and resting; but she will live the rest of her life with great difficulty."

"What do you mean?" was Naomi's response.

The surgeon sighed; "Doctor Shepherd, your wife has a ten percent chance of walking ever again."

"Oh god." Tears welled in Derek's eyes as he processed what the surgeon had just told him. The surgeon stood up and stuck out her hand for Derek to take, "Come with me. I will take you to see your wife; you will want to be there when she wakes up." Derek took her hand and stood up, they were about to exit the room in silence when Mark piped up with a, "Why does he get to go see her first!" He yelled, Callie stood up and tried to get him to back off when Derek turned around and walked over to mark. Punching Mark in the face and waiting for him to re-group before looking at him in the eyes; "I have let you walked over me for too long and I am _tired_ of it."

"She loves me." Mark growled as blood dripped from his lip.

"I don't give a shit, she married _me_ Mark and I vowed to her 'life and death, sickness and in health'. She could have a five percent chance of walking again and I wouldn't care, I am going to be with her every step of the way."

"You walked away!"

"I didn't fight for our marriage, I didn't fight for her; well, Mark, this is me...Fighting."

When they left the waiting room and letting the surgeon motion for someone to take care of Mark's lip, they finally arrived at Addison's room; with slight hesitation Derek entered the room to see Addison lying limply in the middle of the bed, her skin looking very pale against the hospital sheets. Slowly, he closed the door behind himself and approached the bed where he proceeded to pull up a chair; he sighed as he sat down and took his wife's pale hand in his and said, "When you wake up. We have a lot to talk about." He whispered softly to her sleeping form.

**Authors Note: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 3! Please, enjoy. **

_Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery knew many things; she was a damn good, smart, kick-ass Doctor. It wasn't the fact that she came from money that made her smart; it was the fact that she was a double-board certified Neonatal surgeon, she worked fucking hard to get to where she was and everything else in her past was just a smudge on her radar. Everything except for Derek Shepherd, she loved that man with all of her heart and if she was completely honest with herself, if he asked her to move in with him again...To marry him again. _

_She would say yes in a heartbeat. _

_Derek was beautiful, smart, caring; but the fact that their marriage blew up wasn't his fault, it was hers. She knew she shouldn't have cheated on him with Mark, but if he would just talk to her and give her a chance to explain that they were both drunk when Mark came to the house. But, in the separation, Addison got Derek's family; they sided with her because even though it was wrong of Addison to cheat, Derek gave her thousands of reasons to. _

_And now. _

_Now she was dying. _

_She couldn't think rationally when she felt the gun press against her side, she knew she was alone in that moment as she looked down at Derek and saw the fear in his eyes; she had felt the bullets pierce her flesh and when her body went numb, she knew she was at death's door. But now, she had to fight, she was stubborn and she would win. The only question was whether or not she had anything to fight for. _

Derek was standing at the nurse's station outside of Addison's new room, it had been a week since the shooting and Addison had been transported back to Seattle Grace once the Police cleared them to come back; the majority of the Doctors felt that the new security system in the hospital was ridiculous, but Derek was glad because it meant that Addison was even safer. Derek was sitting at his wife's side when some of the residents come in; Meredith had to stifle an 'oh my god' as they looked at Addison. She was pale and now had been intubated when her lung collapsed; it looked like she was attached to almost every machine in the hospital.

"Derek..." He and the residents turned to see the Chief standing in the doorway; he motioned for Derek to join Nancy, Naomi and himself outside along with Bailey, "What's going on?" Derek asked, seeing the look on their faces. As gently as he could, Richard spoke; "Derek. It isn't good. Her right lung is collapsed and she isn't breathing on her own." Derek shook his head, not believing what he was being told. "She coded five times, Derek. Most people don't even survive the first shock."

Seeing Derek almost in tears was too much for Richard, so, Naomi continued; "She doesn't have very much time left, Derek." Naomi paused and Nancy finished; "mom is on her way and I have already called the Montgomery's. They have done everything in their power, she just isn't fighting Derek, it is time to say 'goodbye'."

"_I met somebody today, Naomi." Addison told her friend as they sat at a table in the local Starbucks drinking their lattes. Naomi practically choked on her latte and looked up at Addison in surprise, "Who?" _

"_His name is Derek Shepherd; he is in the same 'Anatomy' class as me back at the school."Addison smiled, "Naomi...I think he is my 'one and done'." _

Derek sat beside Addison and looked at the heart monitor which was still steadily beeping; the nurses and other doctors had filed out of the room so the only people that remained in the room were Bailey, the residents, the Chief, the Shepherds and the Montgomery's. "Addison, I am so sorry." Nancy whispered as she adjusted the blanket on Addison's still and cold frame.

"_Marry me." Derek said, his sisters glared at him, it was Christmas and they had gone on a 'family walk' in Central park. Addison looked down at her boyfriend stunned, "Please marry me, Addison." He opened the box and presented it to Addison, her eyes filled with tears and Derek panicked; "I-I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to." He rushed to assure her just to notice the look of displeasure on his sisters faces, "It's just that I love you so much Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." _

"_Stand up and look at me." Addison ordered. Derek shot her a confused look before doing as she asked; she looked deep into his eyes and asked him in her 'matter-of-fact' voice. "Tell me what you want." _

"_I only want you, Addison." _

Bizzy and the rest of Addison's family stayed outside of the room most of the time and Derek was furious, Archer was the only one who came in, Bizzy had told Derek 'if you have nothing nice to say, don't bother'. Derek sat at Addison's beside just listening to her heart monitor steadily beep, he knew that he had hurt Addison and that their marriage falling apart wasn't only her fault; it was also his, no matter how much she denied it. "Addie, I'm so sorry." Derek started to cry as he leaned forward and buried his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder, "Please, baby, come back to me." He sobbed, "I love you Addison, please fight."

_Addison could hear Derek's voice echo through her head, she immediately knew that he had been crying; for how long? She didn't know, but now...Now she had reason to fight, he still loved her and that was all she wanted in the world. _Derek jumped when Addison's hand moved onto his and she squeezed tightly as she started to choke, he sat up and looked at his wife just to find her staring at him; "She's fighting intubation. She's alert." Bailey exclaimed as she pushed her way past Derek.

"What's going on?" Naomi rushed in followed by the rest of the Shepherds.

"She's-she's fighting intubation." Derek watched as Miranda pulled the tube out of Addison's throat, moving aside and throwing it away, Derek immediately returned to Addison's side and took her hand in his. She opened her mouth to talk just to be shushed by Derek, "please say something."

"I-I love you t-to." She said weakly as her tired gaze met with his.

**Authors Note: Okay, tell me what you thought! The next chapter, Derek will break the news to her. Also, please feel free to PM me or review with some ideas that you might want to see happen in the story later on? Tell me what you thought. **


End file.
